The New Generation
by YamiNoGamer69
Summary: The gods have fallen... There are OCs mixed in here It's BASED on Percy Jackson, not about  Also there are yugioh characters, I'm really obsessive.


I love the Percy Jackson series! But what if Kronos won and left the mortals to pick up the pieces of their broken society? What happened if the defeated gods took up mortal hosts without them knowing? What if the Titans took up mortal hosts too? FYI Percy did NOT take a dip in Styx.

Percy Jackson is owned by Rick Riordan

Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged is owned by Little Kuriboh or CardGamesFTW

Yu-Gi-Oh GX the Abridged Series is owned by DarkSideIncorperated (That's who I watch at least) Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned by … Kazuki Takahashi and someone else, never the less I don't own it.

Does Anzu die in the first episode? Does Yami have hot make out sessions with Yugi in every episode? No? Well that means Kazuki Takahashi still owns Yu-Gi-Oh. Shoot…. Excuse me for my strange ranting of mine… I read too many-! Never mind!

InuYasha is owned by… Ummmmmmmmmm… Something Takahashi. Never the less I don't own it.

Anything else mentioned is owned by their respectful creators or owners.

I own nothing but the plot but I remember getting the idea from **Queen of Commas **so…. I own some of the plot.

I do not intend on COPYRIGHT infringement!

~!~!~!~!~!~!~20 years ago~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Percy was backed into Poseidon's throne, burning defiance shone in his eyes. "Well? Any last words _Per_c_ius Jackson_?" Kronos taunted through Luke's mouth. "Just a few," Percy replied cockily. "Oh? And what would those words be?" Kronos asked with sarcasm. "You suck, get out of Luke's body and the gods are going to kick your sorry butt back to Tarturus." Percy replied. "What brave words for a weak coward." Kronos sneered as he struck Percy down with one slice of his scythe. Annabeth screamed and Grover practically died where he stood except he didn't. "Luke! Luke!" Annabeth pleaded desperately while Kronos relished his victory. Grover attempted to work some nature magic as Kronos advanced on him. No such luck, Grover was gone before even a sprout formed and his reed pipes hit the floor with a hollow thud. Annabeth just stood there in disbelief as Kronos slowly advanced on her.

When she finally got her voice back the last words she yelled were: "The gods will defeat you, Kronos! Luke will be free from your grasp and you will be sent back to Tarturus!" "Such an annoying little brat." Kronos muttered as he killed off of the last of the brats who dared to defy him. _"Pathetic…_" Kronos thought as he watched the gods' last futile attempt to destroy Typhon. Kronos laughed as Typhon struck the gods down, one by one the gods faded. "I suppose that I will have to get rid of Poseidon and Hades now." Kronos inquired as he called upon his brethren in the underworld to revolt and strike Hades down. Kronos teleported to Poseidon's realm and struck him down too. But before Poseidon faded his last words were: "We'll be back Father…"

It's 2022 and the mortals have forgotten about the disasters that happened during 2002 and the terrors that happened afterwards. Kronos left the mortals to rebuild their 'pathetic' society. Things were back to normal and old ways forgotten, there is no 'Camp Half-Blood' and there have been no technological advancements.

Akeifa Yuinu was an odd child. A black haired, blue eyed girl with strange abilities. It's true; Akeifa is a girl with a boy's name and strength. She is a tom-boy with an attitude. She can run faster than a professional sprinter and not break a sweat, jump higher than people on trampolines and can lift more than any professional bodybuilder. She also healed when touching water. People call her a 'freak of nature' and avoid her. Except for one other girl just like her. Her name is Zilla Clawar. She has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She has a slim build but is stronger than she looks. Once she punched a door and almost blasted it off its hinges. Zilla has a thing against inanimate objects. Zilla and Akeifa meet in 6th grade when some kid was bullying her.

When Akeifa saw a kid bullying some other kid she'd never seen before, she leapt into action, grabbing the jerk by the neck and pinned him to a wall. The dude's eyes bugged out and he wretched out of her grip (Cuz she let him) and yelled: "So the freak has another freak for a friend huh?" And he laughed. The other kids laughed too but all Akeifa did was punch him in the stomach and leave him gasping for air. Akeifa pulled the girl into an empty classroom.

"Hi, my name is Akeifa Yuinu." she said, holding out a hand for the girl to shake. "Zilla Clawar." Zilla said, shaking the hand offered, mystified that someone didn't call her a freak. "Wait… are you that kid that everyone talks about on the playground?" Zilla asked. "What do they say?" "That wack job threw a table like it was a twig or could jump off the top of the play structure like it's the easiest thing in the world or that kid had a long cut up her arm and when she touched water, it was gone or she just out ran that sports car." "Yup. That's me and I know it's odd that I like to chase cars." "Why do they call you a freak?" Akeifa inquired. "I threw a pencil at a tree from 30 ft away and the pencil stuck in the tree, I can out run cars, animals and all of the boys and I have a gift." Zilla said, embarrassed. "What kind of gift?" Akeifa asked. "I can understand animals." Zilla said. "I've never seen you before." Akeifa said. "Oh. I used to live in Organ, I just moved here." Zilla replied. "Well, welcome to Domino Elementary." Akeifa said. Then says: "Hey, ummm… since you're like me… do you wanna come over to my place after school?" Akeifa asked. "Sure, my folks don't really care." Zilla answered. After that day the odd friendship continued to flourish. Although, other kids just jeered and hurled insults but two friends just tuned them out and talked about the future. One of the most asked questions was: "Are there other kids like us out there somewhere?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~2025=Present~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Akeifa's P.O.V 

"First day of Middle School." Was the first thought that popped into my head as I took a thumb tack from the wall and popped an incoming balloon. "Get outta my room Midget!" I yell as my 7 year old brother, Sammy, runs to the doorway and replies: "I'm not in your room." With a broad smirk on his face. "Get out before I get the thumb tacks, Baka." I growl. With a high pitched squeak, Sammy runs out into the hall and yells: "The bus comes in 30 minutes!" I jump out of bed and put on some cargos and an InuYasha tee, then slip on some flip flops. Then I put on my iPod and do a quick check on school supplies. Then I jump down to the bottom of the stairs and pet Bowser, my loyal Germen Shepherd puppy, and tell him not to bite Sammy's butt again then I run out of the house yelling my good-byes to dad and threats to Sammy about what happens if he goes in my room while I'm gone.

I walk to the bus stop thinking: "I must be the first one here cuz it's so early…" But I stop when I see Zilla. "I'mma gonna scare her." I think as I creep up behind her. "BOO!" I yell as I shove her between the shoulder blades. And all she does is turn around and say: "Real mature Akeifa." "But am I known for being mature?" I ask innocently. "No, no you aren't." Zilla answers. "Heyyy…Zilla." "What?" "Wanna have a race around the block before the bus comes?" "Sure." Zilla shrugs. I jump and tear off a branch from a nearby tree.

"This is the start and finish line. No shoving or anything." I instruct. "Fine by me." Zilla replies coolly. "On your marks… get set,…GO!" I roar, taking off at the beginning of go. I see Zilla ahead of me, feet just a blur. "Ha!" I yell as I pass her up. All she does is growl and try to get ahead of me but I keep thwarting her. I finally realize we passed the branch a few times too many times as I trip over it on the 5th lap. "I won." I say coolly as I brush myself off. "Well you always win." Zilla replies. "All the better." I say as two kids show up. One has dark brown hair and light brown eyes and the other has light brown hair and bluish eyes. "What you talk'in 'bout?" The boy with the dark brown hair asks "About the race we just had." Zilla replies.

"Oh. Well you wanna race me?" The boy with light brown hair asks. "You're on." I say as I fix the tree branch. "On your marks… get set…GO! " Zilla yells as I take off. That kid is in front of me. I run up behind him as and say: "I'm only ¼ speed." "Oh? Well I'm not even trying." The kid replies with a sly smirk. "Then go full speed and I'll go full speed." "Fine." The kid says, speeding up. Then all of a sudden the kid is gone. I stop and look around. Then he comes up behind me. "You just lost sucka." He says. We walk back to the bus stop in silence. "What happened?" Zilla asks. "I saw a blur." "That would be Mokey." The dark brown haired kid says. "Yeah." The kid called Mokey admits, blushing. I climb up a tree like a squirrel and stick the branch in another nitch in the tree and jump back down, right in front of Zilla. Zilla jumps back and strikes a fighter's pose and then realizes the blur that jumped from the tree was me and recovered quickly by telling the dark brown haired kid to tell us his name.

"Oh yeah, I'm Jaccob Vonird and that's Mokey Mathill." Jaccob says. "My name is Akeifa Yuinu and my friend here is Zilla Clawar." I say. Then I ask: "How can you run so fast?" "Hm? Oh, that? It just comes naturally. Also have you noticed that your backpack is missing yet?" Mokey says. "Huh?" I say dumbly as I look down. "Got ya." Mokey says, holding up my backpack. "I have a talent for stealing things under people's noses." Mokey says. "I see that now." I growl as I snatch back my backpack. "What school do you guys come from?" Zilla asks, wanting to veer off the current conversation. "Neo Domino Elementary. You?" Jaccob asks lightly. "Domino Elementary." "Oh I see…" Jaccob trails off. Then he takes out a harmonica and starts playing To Loves End.

"InuYasha for the win!" I yell. "So true." A deep voice says behind me. I spin around and see crimson eyes staring back at me. "Ack!" I say backing up a bit to get a better view of the kid. The kid has tri-tipped hair that is mostly black and has red rimming the edges. Gold bangs frame his face and he has blond lightning streaks going through the black. He has piercing crimson eyes, a muscular build and is tanned. He's wearing black leather pants and sleeveless black shirt. He's wearing a blue jacket like a cape and a ring with the Eye of Horus as the gem. "Who are you?" I ask, masking my awe. "Yami Pharemu. I went to Egypuel Elementary." Yami says.

"Oh, you like InuYasha too?" I ask, wondering why this kid butted in. "Yeah, but other people think it's girly." Yami replies crossly. Wanting to break off of the current conversation I ask: "Do you wanna play Egyptian War?" "Sure." Yami says. "Got game?" I ask slyly, while shuffling a deck of playing cards. "Hope you got some. Or else you won't stand a chance." Yami replies coolly. I deal out the cards. "I hope you aren't a cheater…" Yami says. "I wouldn't cheat even if my life depended on it." I say, confused at why Yami would say that. "Game start." Yami says mysteriously.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ 5 minutes later…~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Zilla stares. Jaccob stares. And Mokey laughs. I got beat by a mile. I never really lose much. "This is a first." I think as I put the deck of cards away. The dude has lightning fast reflexes. "Good game." Yami says, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shake the hand offered and ask: "How are you THAT good?" Yami blushes and thinks for a few minutes, now other kids are showing up. "It's just natural. Strategy games, RPG's, card games, they all seem too easy. Games of chance too, like Russian Rolette. I'm good at casino games basicly. But people tease me because I have the build of a jock and I think like a nerd. I don't have friends because everyone avoids me…" Yami says bitterly, waiting for a diss. I drag Zilla over to a tree and say: "We should make Yami our friend. He's like US. He just answered our question. There are other kids like us." "I know…" Zilla grumbles. "Then let's-" I'm cut off by Zilla saying: "Fine."

We walk back to the bus stop and I walk over to Yami and say: "You could hang out with us." "…" Is the response I get from Yami. "I'm not joking, we could be your friends if you want you know." I say. "How do I know you're not lying?" "All I can do is promise you, but I never break a promise to a friend. Zilla can tell you." "She's not lying. She promised to pay me back 1$, the next day she paid me back 5$." Zilla explains. Yami thought for a moment, now other kids were showing up. "Okay, but I want to know your names." "Oh almost forgot, I'm Akeifa Yuinu and my friend is Zilla Clawar." Then we here some guys talking about a Beauty Queen and we turn around and see a bunch of guys crowded around a girl. She has brown hair and pale green eyes. She's wearing skinny jeans and a tee shirt but she makes it look good and she's completely ignoring the boys oogling at her. Mokey and Jaccob just glance and turn away. Some kids are giving me and Zilla weird looks when they see I'm talking to Yami, some give Yami a weird look: half for his hair and half for the fact he's talking to me and Zilla. Other kids are either giving the people staring at us weird looks because they don't know why they're staring at us or giving Jaccob and Mokey haughty glares. "Must be kids from our old school, kids from Yami's school and people from other schools." I whisper to Zilla. She gives me the 'duh' look.

We walk over and I ask Jaccob: "Do you know her?" "No, I've never seen her before." Jaccob replies. "Oh look the bus is here." Zilla says. We walk to the back of the bus. Yami takes a seat to my right and Zilla sits to my left. Mokey and Jaccob sit across from us. There's a bronzish haired kid playing with a bunch of wires, batteries and pipe cleaners sitting next to another kid with brown hair dumping sugar into a water bottle with… Kool Aid and chugging it like there's no tomorrow sitting in front of me and Yami. There's a black haired girl with glasses sitting and reading text books next to a blond haired kid reading a book on lightning in front of Mokey and Jaccob. I look at them for a while and then start talking to Yami about FATE strategies and Zilla starts a conversation on what P.E will be like in middle school with Mokey and Jaccob in the end they conclude that P.E will be a breeze and I totally agree. When we arrive, we wait for the other kids to file out and then we walk off the bus last. "So… what academy were you placed in?" I ask Yami. "Ra." "Oh… I got …" I take a second to look at my paper. "Oh, I got Ra too." I turn to Zilla. "Zilla, what academy?" I ask. "Ummmm…" We watch as she fumbles around in her unorganized binder. "Ra…" "Yay!" I cheer. "Now all we need is for Mokey and Jaccob to be in Ra." I say. Jaccob looks at his paper and says: "Yeah, I got Ra too." Mokey pauses. "What?" I ask. "I already know mine." Mokey says. "Did you get Ra?" "I got Set." "Oh… we can still hang out at lunch and maybe P.E." I say hopefully. "I don't know…" "Check your schedule."

Jaccob says his first: "Homeroom, Science, Math, History, Enrichment, English, P.E and Band." I get my schedule out: "I got: Homeroom, Science, History, Enrichment, English, Math, P.E and Band." Mokey speaks up next: "Homeroom, Math, Science, History, Enrichment, English, P.E, and Art." Yami announces his next: "Homeroom, Science, History, Enrichment, English, Math, P.E and Art." Zilla is still looking for her schedule and 2 minutes later she's announcing it: "Homeroom, History, English, Enrichment, Math, Science, P.E and Home Economics." "Well… I'll be seeing more of you. Won't I?" I say as I poke Yami playfully in the ribs. Yami blushes. Zilla gives us a funny look. "Class starts in 10 minutes." Jaccob warns. "Who's your homeroom teacher?" I ask Yami. "Ummm…Mr. Seth." I look at my paper. "Mine too." I say. "Same here." Jaccob and Zilla say in unison. "It also says he's our Science teacher." Yami says. "We have Mr. Pegasus for history and Mr. Yuki for English…" I say. "I have Mr. Wheeler for P.E" Yami says. "Me too." I say. "I have Mr. Ishtar…" Zilla says. "I have Ms. Mazaki." Jaccob says. Mokey takes a look at his schedule. "Mine too." Mokey says. "My math teacher is … Mr. Taylor." I say uncertainly. Yami takes a look at his schedule "Mine too." He says. Zilla looks at hers. I have Mr. Taylor too." Jaccob looks at his paper. "I have… Mr. Bakura." "So do I." Yuma says after looking at his paper. "The principal is… Seto Kaiba." I say uncertainly. "I wonder if he's strict…" Zilla trails off.

I look at Yami; it seems we have almost the same schedule. The bell rings and we head to class. A teacher opens the door and lets us in the classroom. He has brown hair and light blue eyes. He has a slight tan and looks like he's… 21. He is wearing a white dress shirt tucked into jeans and he's wearing a belt with the buckle as the Eye of Horus. I look around and see some of the girls giving him a lustful stare. "Somebodies have a teacher crush…" I mutter under my breath. There are tables instead of desks some only sit 2 people some seat 4. I take a seat in one that's seats 4 to the far left of the room. Yami takes a seat to the left of me, Zilla takes the seat to the right and Jaccob takes the seat to the right of Zilla. "Hello Class. My name is Mr. Seth. You can call me Mr. S. Welcome to Egyptian Magic Middle School. To some of you, I'm your Science teacher, to others I'm your Math AND Science teacher. I expect you to behave." He says sternly. The bell rings signaling the end of homeroom. "If you have 1st period class I here, you may leave your backpack at where you what to sit. Just a word of warning, where you sit on the first day is where you sit for the rest of the school year." Mr. Seth says. I leave my backpack where I'm sitting and so does Yami then Jaccob moves his backpack to the right of my seat, Zilla grabs her backpack and says: "Bye." Then walks to history class. As we walk outside I say: "Mr. Seth doesn't seem too stern." "Yeah for now but later in the year you will see otherwise." Jaccob says grimly.

The bell rings for 1st period. We walk into the classroom and sit in our seats. In first period we learn about measurements and half way through the class we hear people whispering about us and telling their new friends to avoid us, we just tune them and take notes. We have no homework for tonight. Then the bell rings for 2nd period. Jaccob heads over to math class and Yami and I head to History. "So… What do you think the History teacher will be like?" I ask. "I don't really know…" Yami says uncertainly. "Only one way to find out." I say as I push open the door. "Oh-kay class, take a seat. Where you sit is where you stay for the rest of the school year." The teacher says in a slightly childish tone. He has long silver hair that covers his right eye and is wearing jeans and a Spice Girl tee shirt. "Looks like a weird teacher." I whisper to Yami. "I totally agree. I mean, who even listens to the Spice Girls anymore?" Yami whispers back.

We take a seat towards the back of the class room. Oh-kay class, I'm Mr. Pegasus and for today I've decided to play a 'Get to know you' game. He hands everyone a flash card. "I want you to put 1 lie about yourself on that card and 3 truths, I will pick a student and they will draw a number out of a bowl, your card will have a number on it so you know, and they will try to guess the lie. If they cannot you tell everyone what it is at the end." Mr. Pegasus explains. "Easy enough…" Yami mutters. After 5 minutes Mr. Pegasus pulled a number from a bucket. "Number 27." The black haired girl with glasses I saw on the bus, gets up and walks to the front of the room. She has semi-mirrored glasses so you can't see her eyes but for a moment I see them and they appear a stormy grey. Some of the students hiss. "What's your name?" Mr. Pegasus asks. "Mia Smarale." Mia says. "Well hello, pick another number." Mr. Pegasus says. She pulls out a number and reads aloud: "69." I jump up immediately. "That's me!" She looks at me skeptically. "I have 3 dogs, I can break down walls with my foot, I can throw knives, and I can hold my breath underwater for a long time." I say. She thinks for a moment. "You can break down walls with your foot?" "Nope." "You can throw knives?" "Nope. Fifty-fifty chance." I taunt playfully. She thinks for a moment then says: "You have 3 dogs." I hop out of my chair and jump up and down yelling: Ding ding ding! That answer is correct!" Some of the kids look at me like I'm crazy and the others look confused. A second after Mia and I take a seat the bell rings. Yami pats me on the back as we exit the classroom. "What a show you put on." He says sarcastically. I grin, "That's what you do in life right?"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~5 days later~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Zilla, Mokey, Yami and I decided to go to the park. "So what are we doing?" Zilla asks, in her eyes, parks are for 9 year olds. "Parks can be fun; we could play hide and Seek." I suggest. Then all of a sudden someone crashes into me. The kid looks at me with wild yellowish eyes and quickly scrambles to his feet. Then 5 other boys that look about 13, come running up. "Hey!" One of the older boys yells. The boy being chased cowers behind Yami. One of the gang members steps up and says in a gruff voice: 'Give us the kid then we'll be off." Then I realize that the kid hiding behind Yami is the kid we see on the bus everyday reading the lightning books and I give the goon a hot glare. "Why should we?" Zilla says, wanting an answer. "Or else we'll beat the ever loving crap out off you." Another one of the gang members says. In a flash I'm behind him and his arm is being pulled behind his back. The other gang members back off. "Nobody threatens my friends…" I growl into his ear as I jerk up his arm violently. He cries out in pain and I let go, jumping back so he hits the air instead of me. He calls his cronies over and says: "Circle them." I glance around looking for a weak spot in their circle, no luck. One of the bullies picks up a rock and chucks it at us. Yami, Zilla, the kid and I duck but Mokey wasn't fast enough and got hit squarely in the forehead and fell to the ground in a crumpled heap. The gang members laugh then the leader of the gang; a buff tanned kid, comes up and warns: "Last chance and we'll let you go if you give us the kid or you can get the same treatment as him." He shoves his thumb in Mokey's direction. "No." A quick and simple answer. "Your choice." He shrugs then more rocks comes hurtling towards Yami, Zilla and I and that's when I snap. I break the rocks in half with a few mach punches then kick the kid who threw them, in the stomach and leave him there, gasping for air.

Then one of them pulls out a pocket knife. "DON'T PANIC CAUSE' THIS STUFF JUST GOT MANIK I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR BUTTS FRIG YOU YA FRIGG'IN MANIACS!" Zilla bellows. She kicked the knife out of his hand and it spirals into the air, the gang members duck and the knife lands in the pond behind us. Then another one of the gang members grabs a metal bat. My eyes widen as he swings it towards my head then Yami comes up and punches the bat. I thought he just broke his knuckles with the cracking sound that came afterwards but when the bat pulled out, it had a huge dent in it. The kid threw the bat at us. Zilla sent it flying back and it hit the kid in the forehead. He passed out and the leader takes out his phone and starts texting like crazy. 10 seconds later a bunch of burly kids on mountain bikes peddle up and then I realize: he called for backup. Now there are 15 kids to knock out. One of them takes out a pocket knife and slashes at Yami; I block the attack with my wrist. Yami looks concerned then knees the kid with the pocket knife in the stomach. The idiot drops the knife and I pick it up and throw it in the bushes then I stick my arm into the pond behind us and it comes up looking as if there was no knife cut at all. The kid, still cowering behind Yami, looks stunned.

Then the gang leader starts texting like crazy again, I try to stop him but a bunch of goons block my way. About16 more goons show up. "How many followers does he have?" Yami asked. "I have no idea…" I reply. Then I think fast. I grab the kid's hand and run away, a tactical withdraw. Yami is dragging Mokey along with Zilla and the idiots are chasing after us.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~At my house~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"Didn't I say parks are fun?" I ask Zilla. She just looks at me, turns out the kid's name is Luke Lightmoore. He has blonde hair and a small build. He went to Lightnar Elementary and only has one friend, named Mia Smarale. We bonded over a game of Sorry. When Yami wins, I'm not surprised but Luke is and he says he never loses then we explain why Yami is so good at games of chance and he seems to understand. Afterwards we walk back to the park where Luke introduces us to Mia who is reading a book on the park slide. "Mia," Luke says as he taps the book, Mia looks up from her book. "These are Akeifa, Yami, Zilla and Mokey." Mia looks at me and says: "Aren't you that kid who jumped up and down when I guessed the lie?" "Yes…" I say slowly. "Well then, I'm Mia Smarale if Luke hasn't told you yet, and I like reading." She says looking back to her book. "Well see you in school then." I say. Once we're back at my house Zilla says: "About the sleep over…"

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~4 day weekend~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I meet up with Zilla, Luke and Yami at 7:00 PM. We arranged a 4 day sleep over. Dad says I'm not allowed to go to places with more than 4 people. I tell him he's over reacting but he says that or no deal. "Zilla? I thought we were going to your house." "No, your house right?" "I thought we were going to Luke's." Yami says. "I thought we we're going to Yami's." Luke shrugs, it seems he has worked out since the gang incident because now he seems more muscular, more confident. Then just as we were starting to head over towards my house when a knife appears out of nowhere and is being held at Yami's throat, then Zilla moves to knock the knife away when another knife is flashed out and being held against her throat. "What da heck!" I yell as I throw rocks over their shoulders. I hear two loud 'CLONK's and two of the goons we tussled with from before hit the sidewalk then I hear the leader's voice again. "Now why did you do that?" He asks in a bored fashion. "What the heck do you want?" Zilla growls. "Revenge." The leader says calmly as 10 more of his followers come out from the shadows; all wielding some kind of knife.

"Revenge?" I say stupidly. "Yes, now if you would all come with me-" "Why would we do that?" Zilla asks, cutting him off. I don't even notice the goons sneaking up behind Yami, Luke and Zilla. Then knives are being held at their throats before I can say anything or do anything. The gang leader says: "You can come with us or I can kill off your 'friends'," He says the word like he just stepped in dog crap which would be pretty funny if he actually did but now is not the time to joke around. "Right now." He continues and on cue the knives are pressed harder against their throats, drawing blood but not killing. "Fine." I hold up my hands in the surrender gesture. One of his goons grab my hands and yank them behind my back and then he pulls out handcuffs. I allow the handcuffs to be snapped in place then I kick the goon, who put them on, in the shins. The leader stares at me with distaste and then says: "Just for that, I'm going to do this." As he says it one of his cronies walks in front of Yami and pulls out a switch blade then makes a deep gash on Yami's cheek. I yell curses at them and then the leader says: "That's what happens when you defy me now WALK." We walk till we come to an empty warehouse. "In here," The leader says. "You will stay here until the end of your 4 day weekend." He says. "You suck." Yami says. Another cut to the face, another string of curses from me and a longer string from Zilla. He has us chained to a wall by our necks and he walks off with his left and right hand man. The last thing he says before he leaves is: "Oh by the way, my name is Skroon," The he points to his left hand man. "And this is Sirok," Sirok gives us a lopsided grin. Then Skroon points to his right hand man. "And this is Salta." Salta stares at us intently. Then he leaves us to ponder on why they did this in the first place. We just sit there in silence for 10 minutes until Yami breaks the silence. "What the heck?" Yami hisses furiously. "I know right?" Luke responds. "I know too…" A voice across from us says. "What?" I say, not seeing the owner of the voice. "Hi." A dark haired kid says, stepping out of the shadows. "Who the frig is he?" Zilla murmurs under her breath. "I'm Alex Darkler." He says quietly. "And I have come to save you." Alex whispers. "Why?" "Because you remind me of someone," His face turns to a puzzled look. "But I don't know who… Anyway, you want out or not?" "Yes!" Zilla yells. Luke shushes Zilla. "Then let us be off." And with that the chains binding us to the wall dissolve into shadows and we stand up feeling really stiff. "Well?" Alex says. "Thanks." "Now let's go!" He urges us. We run from the warehouse and I silently put those 3 on my 'To Kill' list.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~At my house~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Dad answers the door and gasps, one look at Yami's face and it's like I did that to him. "What happened?" He gives me an expecting look. "We were at Luke's house and there's this nail sticking out of the door way and Yami cut himself on the way out." I say quickly. Geeze my dad is nosey. "And the other cut?" "There were two nails." I say. He gives me that 'I don't believe you' look then says "I assume you're going to your room?" "Um yeah dad, now please leave me alone." I say, exasperated at the fact he's so protective of me. We climb up the stairs; Sammy is at his friends house so I don't have to worry about him. After 2 more steps down the hall Bowers yaps from down stairs and races up the stairs after me then the next think I know, I'm on my back and Bowser is giving me a tongue bath. "I know, I know! I'm glad to see you too! Now get off!" I yell. Bowser barks and gets off of me. "I'll take you on a walk in a few minutes O.K Bowser?" He barks in reply and pads down the stairs. "Nice dog." Yami compliments. I know right?" I say in reply. When we walk into my room I shut the door and lock it. "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid…" I mutter to myself as I bang my head on the wall. "Are you okay?" A voice says down stairs. "Yeah." "So…" Zilla turns to Alex. "Who are you exactly?" "As I told you earlier, I'm Alex Darkler, I go to Egyptian Magic Middle School and I have been following you guys for quite some time." "It seems we have a stalker," Luke says in a sing song voice." Yami hisses in pain. "Oh! I forgot! Come with me Yami." We walk to the bathroom and I turn on the sink. "Check this out," I put one hand under the flow of water and the other hand is on the cuts on Yami's face. The water starts flowing up my arm and into the cuts and 10 seconds later there are only long white scratches where the cuts used to be. "Whoa, I didn't know you could heal other people." He says in astonishment. "Actually, I just figured that out after Bowser cut his paw and I accidentally spilled his water dish over and I had my hand on his paw and the other hand was in the puddle of water and the water crawled up my arm and into his wound and he was healed." I say. "Must be easy to recover from colds if the water heals you." Yami says enviously. "Actually, I never get colds." I reply. "Well, let's see how Zilla and the crew are doing." I say as I push open the bathroom door. I hear "WHAT?" And Yami and I run into my room. Alex is holding a mouse… made of bones. It's sniffing around and looking at everything through its eye sockets. "Where did THAT come from?" Yami asks. "I made it." Alex says as if he does it every day.

I'll just stop here Review Please! Flames will be used to forge a better fanfic worthy of the forges of Hephaestus!


End file.
